Various engine parts include one or more pulleys, all of which are driven by a single belt or chain. With time, the pulleys can begin rattling or squeaking, which can indicate the pulley is deteriorating. However, because a single belt operates all the pulleys, it is difficult to determine which pulley is deteriorating.